


The Ultimate Suit

by Peter_Potter



Category: Kill la Kill, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Original Character is Immortal, Other, Too many characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Potter/pseuds/Peter_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you accept a symbiote onto your body while you're wearing a Kamui? Well ... we're about to find out. >:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I'm sorry but I don't have a lot of time. I'll tell you more about the characters later.

Standing on a strange mountain is a humanoid figure that has a sword in his right hand.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED ............


End file.
